Justin Nile Wallop
Appearance Justin is 5’10 a little taller than Brandon but shorter then Chris, he is about as tall as Bria. Justin has short, choppy strawberry blond hair that is usually hanging wildly from his head. Justin has a slim muscular build his muscles are lightly defined on his body and he rarely wears a shirt if not in public, he is very proud of his appearance. Justin has an Ouroboros tattoo on his right arm, the Ouroboros symbol is encircled by intricate fire that also encircles his bicep. Justin also has a piercing on his navel just shy of his belly button. Justin’s eyes are golden brown and seem to be “to far apart,” according to Bria. Justin sometimes has a goatee but is shown to shave occasionally. He has straight teeth and is “effortlessly handsome.” Character Justin is the main protagonist. He is kinda homophobic and very frequently makes homo-hating jokes, even though he himself has developed strong feelings for Brandon. History Justin was picked on a lot when he was a kid; Brandon believes that he was picked on for being gay or girly. After elementary school Justin moved to Artesia, he started school there three months before he found Brandon. Brandon and Justin became fast friends and developed a sort of Brotherhood until High School where their feeling became more romantic. Justin married Joleen Electra and fathered two kids with her after the events of Spellbound. Inspirations Justin's physical appearance was kinda inspired by Alex Pettyfer but the main inspiration was from a close friend of the author from whom the character got his name. His personality was inspired by multiple characters from TV shows, video games, movies, and novels, characters such as, Inuyasha, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Cole McGrath, Sesshōmaru, Vegeta, Naruto Uzumaki, and Cole Turner, as well as a close personal friend of the author who shares the first name of the character himself. Past Life Justin was King Arthur in his past life, thereby allowing him to use Excalibur. In 575AD King Arthur claimed Excalibur and gain the Hero-King title. Relationships Brandon Brandon and Justin were once best friends but after a huge fight between them at the end of High School they stopped talking. They later met up again and became friends or more like frenemies. Although Brandon still has a great deal of dislike for Justin it is apparent that, deep down, he still loves him because he let Justin move in with him when he had nowhere to go. Justin frequently makes inappropriate comments geared toward Brandon, and often tries to make Carlos jealous. In battle Brandon and Justin go out of their way to protect each other and seem to be drawn to each other. Family Tree Grandparents *Michael Wallop *Neila Wallop Parents *Steven Wallop *Linda Wallop Siblings *Michelle Wallop Spouse *Joleen Jordan Electra *Stormie Marie Johnson (Ex-Wife) Children *Brandon Leonardo Wallop *Destiny Michelle Wallop Magical Life Powers and Abilities *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Sensing *Angel Eyes Professional Life